godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Dororin
Dororin is a shapeshifting created by that first appeared in the 1997 television series Godzilla Island. Appearance Dororin looks virtually identical to the monster Kumasogami, due to being portrayed by a modified figure of him, only possessing a light brown skin tone. Name Dororin's name bears a similarity to the Japanese onomatopoeic term Dorodoro (ドロドロ ), used to denote the sound of something flowinghttp://thejadednetwork.com/sfx/browse/doro_doro/. This is fitting, given Dororin's primary ability to shapeshift. History ''Godzilla Island He first appears in episodes 169-178 when Misato goes on an expedition to Matango Island in her ship, Gigan is seen training by throwing rocks up in the air and slicing them in two, so Misato then reports this back to the G-Guard Commander. Landes sends Camero to ask if Gigan would like to join them in conquering Godzilla Island, but Gigan is uninterested and flies off. The Giant Dark Emperor appears in space to yell at Landes, but she cries and he gives her a new monster, Dororin, to send out on earth. Dororin then crashes on Matango Island, shape-shifts himself into Godzilla, and smashes a rock on Gigan's head while Gigan was meditating. Then he shape-shifts into Gigan itself, and flies off. Misato also arrives on Matango Island because Lucas got an alert, and Gigan tells her Godzilla attacked it, and Gigan flies to Godzilla Island to fight Godzilla. Meanwhile back in Godzilla Island, Dororin, while disguised as Gigan, smashes a rock on Godzilla's head. The G-Guard Commander radios Misato, and tells her that Gigan is here, but she tells him she's with Gigan. Soon enough, the real Gigan comes and fights Godzilla. So far, neither monsters are falling or getting hit by blows that brought them down in previous battles. The battle continues despite Misato getting upset, and also the fact that the G-Guard Commander is piloting MechaGodzilla to fight Dororin to protect G-Guard Base. Godzilla refuses to stop fighting to help fight Dororin. But then Moguera, piloted by Nao, comes in-between Godzilla and Gigan and tells Godzilla to help fight-off against Dororin, so Godzilla decides to go because his friends are more important than his battle honor, and Gigan follows. While Misato uses the computer and gets a clue on how to beat Dororin, Godzilla comes in and blasts Dororin with his Radioactive Heat Ray and takes over the fight, but Dororin grabs him from behind. Then Gigan comes in and attacks Dororin. And then Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar, piloted by Misato, comes in and uses its fire hose, melting the shape-shifting monster away, the spirit then flies up to the air, only for Gigan to smash it with its claw and finally, Gigan flies away, but not before it fires an arrow with a note tied onto it to ground from space. Abilities Dororin is able to disguise as other monsters, namely Gigan. Weaknesses Dororin is vulnerable to water, and was killed by Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar because of this. Gallery Trivia *Dororin was portrayed in ''Godzilla Island by a repainted figure of Kumasogami. References Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Heisei Series Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Godzilla Island Category:Aliens Category:Television Godzilla Kaiju